overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
September 11, 2018
1.28.0.1 Patch Highlights New Map: Busan Travel to Busan, South Korea and battle for control across three distinct locales within one map: Sanctuary, Downtown, and MEKA Base. Explore the serene setting of the Sanctuary, surrounded by an ancient temple, beautiful gardens, and historic architecture. Clash in the bustling metropolis of Downtown, where players will fight across a busy PC bang, flashy karaoke bar, and central light rail station (just watch out for the train). Contest for position in MEKA Base—home of South Korea’s frontline defense against the gwishin omnic attacks: D.Va and the rest of the MEKA squad. Hero Gallery: Filter View all of the cosmetics Overwatch has to offer with our new Filter feature in the Hero Gallery. Customize your search for cosmetics by category (including seasonal events or whether they're from the Overwatch League), rarity, and whether they are unlocked or waiting to be collected. General Updates General *Added visual outlines to make allies visible through walls Hero Updates General *Fixed a bug that would cause some weapons that fired multiple shots at once to inconsistently deal critical damage (e.g. Doomfist’s Hand Cannon, D.Va’s Fusion Cannons, Genji’s Shurikens, Reaper’s Hellfire Shotguns, Torbjörn’s Rivet Gun) Developer Comments: While this is a bug fix, we wanted to highlight this change as it can affect gameplay by changing the damage output of the affected heroes in certain situations. After this fix, weapons with spread should now correctly calculate critical damage for each individual pellet that lands in a critical region (e.g. a headshot). The end result of this change is that it should be significantly easier to deal critical damage with any weapon that fires multiple shots simultaneously, such as Reaper’s Hellfire Shotguns and D.Va’s Fusion Cannons. In addition, we’ve changed the logic for when these weapons display a critical marker on your screen. It now requires 30% of your shots to be critical, rather than displaying it if a single pellet hits critically. Ana *Biotic Rifle **Increased the precision of the Relative Aim Sensitivity While Zoomed slider. This can be found under Options > Controls > Hero > Ana Brigitte *Shield Bash **Now knocks down and gets knocked down by other charging targets (e.g Reinhardt and Doomfist) Developer Comments: Currently, when two charging targets hit each other, they both fall down and are briefly stunned. You can see this interaction with Doomfist’s Rocket Punch and Reinhardt’s Charge abilities. Brigitte’s Shield Bash previously wasn’t included in this group, which meant that if she used Shield Bash against these other abilities, she would generally stun them and not be affected herself. This change makes it so if she uses Shield Bash against Charge or Rocket Punch, both players will be knocked down. Reinhardt *Earthshatter **Now consistently hits enemies near walls **No longer hits enemies that enter the damage cone after the “wave” has passed that area **No longer damages enemies behind barriers blocking it, even if the barrier is later dropped or destroyed **Always travels up inclines and around the payload Developer Comments: We’ve given Earthshatter a complete overhaul to combat inconsistencies with its performance. These changes will make Earthshatter’s behavior more predictable and effective. Roadhog *Scrap Gun **Primary fire falloff range changed from 10-20 meters to 15-30 meters **Alternate fire now has damage falloff, which is the same as the new primary fire falloff (15-30 meters) Widowmaker *Grappling Hook **Now retains momentum when used on environments or structures without a ledge (e.g. walls) *Widow's Kiss **Increased the precision of the Relative Aim Sensitivity While Zoomed slider. This can be found under Options > Controls > Hero > Widowmaker Competitive Play Updates General *Grand Master players can now group with players within 350 Skill Rating, up from 250 Skill Rating Game Browser and Custom Games General *Modified the Respawn Time Scalar custom game option to prevent respawn times longer than the default FFA Deathmatch *Mercy now begins the match with her Caduceus Blaster equipped *Blizzard World is now available to play in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch 1v1 Mystery Heroes *Mercy now begins the match with her Caduceus Blaster equipped Map Updates Rialto *Payload travel speed has been slightly increased *Amount of time the payload pauses at checkpoints has been reduced Bug Fixes General *Fixed a bug that caused players to sometimes slip off railings *Fixed a bug that prevented Torbjörn Armor Packs Created statistic from updating if the ability landed directly on a friendly target Communication Wheel *Fixed a bug that caused a delay in selecting options on the Communication Wheel when cycling left using a mouse Heroes Brigitte *Fixed a bug that caused Brigitte’s Shield Bash movement to be interrupted when she impacted Symmetra’s turrets Doomfist *Fixed a bug that caused Doomfist’s Seismic Slam to cancel when using Symmetra’s Teleporter D.Va *Fixed a bug that allowed D.Va to escape the map if she used Call Mech while standing on Mei’s Ice Wall Hanzo *Fixed a bug that caused the Dragonstrike arrow's size to be larger than his other arrows Mei *Fixed a bug that caused Mei’s Cryo-freeze to block the line of sight for Mei’s Blizzard Mercy *Fixed a bug that allowed Mercy to gain ultimate charge from using her damage beam on attacks that cannot be damage boosted Reaper *Fixed a bug that prevented Reaper’s Shadow Step from going on cooldown if he was interrupted Reinhardt *Fixed a bug that allowed Reinhardt to pin targets that were behind him when using Charge *Fixed a bug that prevented Reinhardt from pinning some targets when he turned during Charge *Fixed a bug that allowed Reinhardt to use Earthshatter while standing on an enemy’s head *Fixed a bug that sometimes prevented Reinhardt’s Earthshatter from hitting enemies standing on a payload *Fixed a bug that prevented Reinhardt’s Earthshatter from traveling up certain inclines *Fixed a bug that sometimes prevented Reinhardt’s Earthshatter from landing if he was launched into the air while activating it Roadhog *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused Roadhog’s Chain Hook to break after hitting an enemy while maintaining line of sight *Fixed a bug that prevented Roadhog’s alternate fire from calculating falloff damage correctly Sombra *Fixed a bug that prevented Sombra from translocating to a moving platform *Fixed a bug that prevented Sombra from destroying her Translocator if she was stunned or hacked *Fixed a bug that prevented Sombra’s Translocator from accurately indicating where Sombra would arrive when the ability was used Symmetra *Fixed a bug that prevented Sombra’s Hack from canceling Symmetra’s Photon Barrier placement *Fixed a bug that caused Symmetra’s teleport UI to persist after being eliminated Widowmaker *Fixed a bug that prevented Widowmaker’s Grappling Hook from connecting to some ledges *Fixed a bug that caused Widowmaker’s scoped shots on hero placed objects to count against her Scoped Weapon Accuracy statistic (e.g. Symmetra’s Teleporter, Torbjörn’s autocannon) Wrecking Ball *Fixed a bug that prevented Wrecking Ball’s Piledriver from dealing falloff damage *Fixed a bug that allowed Wrecking Ball’s Piledriver to deal damage twice if he slid off the environment during its duration *Fixed a bug that allowed Wrecking Ball’s primary fire to continue working even if it was disabled in custom game